Retaining Factor
by DUsoft
Summary: The story happens before Ven's appearance in Aqua's and Terra's lives. One rainy evening Terra was torturing himself with training, until Aqua convinced him to take a rest. She prepared a bath for him... Original russian version by Sayuki Jill aka SayuJi.


The rain was making noise outside of the window droningly, playing the constant relaxing melody with its large drops. Despite that, Terra was pushing himself harder. He wasn't training for his physical strenght, but for the spirit, for the sake of stopping the natural feel of darkness.

\- Terra, that's enough for today. Let yourself rest.

Aqua knew Terra had been pushing himself everyday. She had to fight him more that just once in case the training was somewhat effective, but it was no use. Looking outside the window, she was hoping to see nothing but the gray pall of the rain, rather than the sparks of a raging Keyblade.

Gal's seemingly fragile body was covered in breeze, her dress and hair were soaking under the heavy rain, but Aqua was standing there, waiting for Terra to pay attention.

\- Please, come with me. If you keep this up, you'll catch a cold.

\- Enough!

Terra furiously aimed his covered in darkness Keyblade at Aqua. That didn't scare her, however, she just kept watching Terra fighting against himself, shaking in his hands, frowning and clenching teeth.

The dark energy was slowly fading away. Quite noticeable dark energy. It kept existing in Terra's heart, raging inside, burning his soul.

\- Sorry, - Terra had lowered his head under the sense of guilt, - I just... can't control myself. I don't know what to do, and things are only getting worse.

\- Let's just get you warm first, - suggested Aqua, rubbing Terra's cold shoulders.

Disturbance dug into gal's consciousness firmly: the rain wasn't cold enough to freeze THAT much. But, mental anguish aside, Terra was feeling pretty well. Except the touch of Aqua's warm hands didn't ignite him, as it should have had.

As they were sitting in the room inside, Aqua let go of him and said:

\- Wait here, I'll prepare a bath for you.

Alone, Terra had suddenly felt an amazing, yet somewhat mystical sense of peace. After a while he realised he should take his shirt off. He decided to leave his pants on, though, to not to make Aqua any more embarrassed. Feeling better, he decided to sort the bath out himself. Aqua has already done so much for him, so he knew he could deal with this trifle himself.

\- Aqua, I... - Terra stopped at a halfword, seeing the gal's appearance before him: the wet cloathing especially emphasized the shape of her body, her hair stuck to her forehead, with a blush on her cheeks. Spellbound Terra touched Aqua's face, completely clueless about what he is doing that for.

\- It wouldn't hurt for you to get warm as well.

Aqua didn't show any surprise or embarrassement, instead, she covered Terra's large hand with hers and closed her eyes in pleasure.

\- I'll stay with you, - she murmured, smiling warmly.

Terra froze. His heart was beating so fast, the blood rushed into his brain and into his groin: he had been dreaming about this moment for so long, but couldn't make it a reality; after all, Aqua wasn't just his friend, but a rival as well.

The time seemingly stopped. Terra couldn't be sure if it wasn't just a dream. Maybe he just ended up sleeping in his bed. Or maybe even lying outside fainted, and it wasn't even Aqua's fine fingers, but the raindrops touching him.

Tense Terra tried to get a hold of himself with all of his strenght, sitting on the wooden stand, while Aqua bathed his body naked. She was purposely touching his back with her breasts, while standing behind him, and when she lowered down to his knees, she gazed at him so scandalously, Terra couldn't resist. Pulling the gal over to himself, he smaked her lips with a passionate kiss. She answered him with the same passion, exposing her long-lasting thirst.

\- I love you! I always did! - He bursted out on a single breath.

\- I know, - she smiled softly, touching her nose with his, and said: - The soap isn't washed out yet.

\- So what?

How could anyone bother about this trifle when they were so close? Terra wanted to keep touching Aqua instead of just gazing at her. He wanted to keep covering her with kisses and never stop... He wanted... He wanted something more, right now, especially when Aqua was obviously showing her readiness.

\- Aqua... - he gasped, drowning from lust.

\- Not a word, - she touched his lips with her fingers.

Terra could not believe. With the eyes wide open, he was gazing at the prettiest woman in worlds, as she slowly lowered down to his knees, getting rid of that female innocence. She made almost no sound, the pain only made her frown a little. Terra was stroking her head and her back, slighly biting gal's red ear.

She began moving with her own strenght, when she felt she was ready. In the struggle against darkness, Terra already managed to forget the taste of happiness, and now he couldn't get enough of it. Passionate moanings were cut with perverted kisses, and blood running down the thighs, that pathetic pain - had no meaning.

There was one thing Terra didn't know and coudn't know otherwise - their first time was completely different. Aqua didn't give herself up to him, that was just an image formed by the darkness in his consciousness. Back then Terra took a still innocent gal by force on the same bed where he was supposed to wait for her. Drowned in the dark illusions, he stopped being himself. That was the only time when Terra completely lost control over his will. But after he had satisfied his lust and made something dark and evil, the darkness inside of him faded out. Aqua was hoping that it wasn't his lust that healed him, but her light. She kept being just as simple and clean as always. She wasn't mad or anything. She was brave enough to not to look away, she kept acting like nothing happened. And even when Terra, clueless of his crime, was offering his love, Aqua could not reject. At least she kept his soul safe.


End file.
